


Megatron, Bound and Gaged

by InuShiek, Nordilinga



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Bondage, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dom/sub Play, Fingerfucking, Gags, Multi, Oral, Orgy, Other, Robo-Gangbang, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Unknown Bots, dp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:24:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3278360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nordilinga/pseuds/Nordilinga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A smutfic about Megatron.  <br/>He finds himself bound and gagged, surrounded by several bots. In the end, he will be so thoroughly used and fragged and totally exhausted by countless Overloads he will go to temporary stasis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Megatron, Bound and Gaged

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InuShiek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/gifts).



> OK. This little post from Inushiek on Tumblr started the whole thing: 
> 
> -MEGATRON  
> -WITH A ROPE THROUGH HIS VALVE  
> -AND BALL-GAG IN HIS MOUTH  
> -LEAKING EVERYWHERE
> 
> We have written a bit about the idea, but not brought the story to an end. Now I finally dared to finish this smutty, little Thing. 
> 
> Oh, by the way. English is not my native tongue, so forgive me for the errors that should have crept in.  
> I´m still learning.

-MEGATRON  
-WITH A ROPE THROUGH HIS VALVE  
-AND BALL-GAG IN HIS MOUTH  
-LEAKING EVERYWHERE

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to him, he had the undivided attention of the entire Nemesis.

Megatron is now so heated and desperate, his codpiece bursts open and his spike, glossy with transfluid, bounce up. The tension was unbearable.

But his spike gets stuck beneath the ropes, and he squirms and groans trying to get it free, and suddenly his vision goes dark and there are several pairs of servos groping his frame and he feels how they force him to the ground. He could not help it. All his strength seemed have to leave him. He was on his knees now. Several bodies pressed from all sides to him and the only thing he could sense was the odor of wax and ozone and the unmistakable noise of fans on high setting. 

What could only be a spike is pressed against his faceplates, leaving a smear of fluid behind, and there are suddenly digits rubbing the rim of his valve and one finally slips in and Megatron no longer care who or how many bots are there or even what they do so long as that finger doesn’t leave

One finger quickly became two. They skillfully strokes over all sensors in his Valve. He pressed himself against them. A whimper escaped him as another servo stroked over his spike, still caught under the rope. All over his body he could feel the wet slid of many glossas. Light bites. A pathetic “please” escaped his throat. Barely audible because of the gag.

Everything stops, and Megatron nearly whines when all the mysterious bots remove their touch, but then he’s shoved onto his back. Before he can so much as squirm, his thighs are spread wide by a bot’s hips, the two ropes through his valve are pulled apart, and the first spike of the night slides into his valve

Two strokes from this spike, just two, and Megatron’s universe shattered. He came. Hard. The lining in his Valve ripples over the spike in him and his own spike shot arcs of transfluid and painted his torso. He panted and tried to think clearly again. But that never happened. His legs were wrapped around the mysterious bot and this continued to frag their leader to the ground.

He overloads several more times before the bot finishes, and Megatron doesn’t have time to even stop twitching before the next one is pounding his valve. The bot’s engine revs as they smear Megatron’s fluid all across his chassis. By the time the fourth bot is finishing, Megatron’s valve can’t even clench anymore…. Which is just as well, because the bots still waiting are the biggest.

Suddenly a break. The bot which was just above him withdrew from him.  
His Valve was wide open and transfluid ran out, was smeared on his legs and dripped over his Aft to the bottom where there is already a puddle from all the fluid.  
His and theirs.   
He trembled. Was it over now? Would they finally set him free?  
His Energonlevel was dropped and he could now really use a cube. He had not thought of this idea to an end as many servos intervened and brought him into a sitting position.   
The gag was removed and something was pressed against his dermas, an unfamiliar, distorted voice said:   
“Drink, this is only Energon. You’ll need it.” 

Megatron, thirsty and exhausted took the cube without protests and swallowed. When he was done he licked his derma and moved his sore jaw slightly. A servo grabbed him and turned him to the voice from before. 

“If you behave, we leave the gag off. If you are outrageous, we must gag you again. Will you be quiet?”

He nodded and rasped a rough “OK” and heard an amused chuckle of the foreign bots. 

“You sound terrible at all, we should do something about it and lubricate your throat properly,” said the bot that hat gave him the cube. 

In next moment he was raised by many servos and placed on a smooth surface. Most likely a table. He was pressed down and shoved and pushed till his head hung back down.   
Megatron was teased and caressed immediately all over again. A servo lay gently on his neck and from another a Finger glided over his dermas and then pressed into his mouth. At the same time, one or two fingers slid back into his valve and someone else started licking his Spike. 

It was, as if there had never been taking a break. A low moan escaped him when all sensors again were mercilessly stimulated and charged. Soon he feels the blunt head of a big Spike sliding through the wet folds of his valve, back and forth, again and again. This feeling was maddening as he waited to be fragged. He wiggled with his hips and tried to get closer to the spike, but it was no use. The bot on his head laughed again. 

"Hmmm, looks like you want something. But then you also need to do something for us." 

Megatron felt once more a spike on his face and he knew what he had to do so that his valve no longer felt so empty. Carefully, he put his tongue up and touched the spike. He licked the length according to the extent that his position allowed him. A soft moan was heard. Obviously, he did his job well.

”Well, I see you understand what I mean. Remember, if you do what is ordered, you will receive a reward. Now suck.” 

With these words, the other shoved his spike into Megatrons mouth. Immediately, he closed his dermas and played with his tongue at the remarkable length.   
Is was so erotic.  
As he tongue-polished the spike from the bot, the other between his legs still slides along his valve. 

His own Spike had long gone hard and ready, but was now ignored again. 

In return he felt his anterior node was mercilessly fingered and licked. He sensed how his next Overload slowly built up and the heat once more grew itself in him. 

"Good Mech, you are doing so well," 

Was heard between his and the moan of the others. The one bot now took his helm between his hands and turned him even more to the rear.

”Now … open width”, 

Was the only thing he could hear before the other slid his spike all the way down his intake. 

At that moment the spike finally slipped in his lonely valve and stretched it also width, his Node is pressed and pinched hard and he has absolutely no other choice than to come immediately.   
All his senses seemed to give up while he was fragged, licked, caressed and held from all sides during his overload.   
The wet heat of his own Overload soon was joined by the splashes of transfluid on his plating from many others.

The bot with the spike in his intake was also so far and after a last hard push he came deep in his tube and lubricates him as promised.   
Megatron moaned as loudly as he could, meanwhile the bot between his legs pounds him hard and finally sprays his own juices shortly afterwards in him. The spurts hits his cycling node and he goes to a second overload.   
The depressurizing spike slips from his throat and he licks him clean, before he was pulled all the way back. 

"Such an obedient Mech," was whispered. „Now we are going to the main event." 

His position was changed. After a brief instant of disorientation he found himself on his knees again, still on the table, only now clearly a bot lays under him. Was he supposed to ride him?   
A hard kiss was pressed to him, and in the same moment he was briefly lifted, straightened out and pressed down. A huge spike pressed into him and left him panting. 

Primus above. 

What? Who was this? Who had such a spike?

The other did not allow that he thought about it. The whole length slipped in without trouble in his well-used valve and immediately the other moved back, and in. And back, and in. Every time all his nodes are stroked and charged from this glorious spike. Again his anterior node was caressed, pulled and pushed and equal shortly afterwards another overload crashed upon him. 

He was a whimpering mess now. The others were tireless. He was put back on the breast plates of the bot under him. His legs were lifted up, and then there was a second Mech between his legs. 

They would not, would they?

But the thought was there, and if he was honest with himself this thought mad him even hotter.

"Ooohhhh, he likes it, he is dripping, the hole table is a mess", whispers another. "Good". The bot from before. "He´s ready. Now relax and enjoy my lord."

A hard grip wrapped around his legs and slowly but constantly a second spike pressed in its valve alongside to the first. The pressure was unbearable, at the same time he was as horny as never before. Before he thought possible, the second length was sunk deep in him. 

Both mechs move cautiously. If one retired, the other pushed all the way in him, so there was always a hard spike in his hot valve. 

It feels so good, soooo good.

Before long, a further spike was pressed against his dermas and he impatiently took them in his mouth and swallowed deeply. The room was drowned in the smell of ozone and wax and the moans of numerous bots. 

So also felt an orgy, an orgy in which only he was the center point. 

The pushes grew harder and one more spike courted the favor of his tongue. The first slips off and the waiting second slips immediately deep down his throat. He swallows greedily and allowed to mouth-frag him. He had never been so thoroughly used. 

This was amazing. 

He was now bounced hard, his ceiling node was rubbed with each stroke. Megatron swam on a plateau of pleasure, the next, and probably final overload not far away. His ventilation is running at full speed and without a word he was begging for more and more as he pushed his hips to them. 

He had no more time feeling as eventually all in him contracted and his valve again and again rhythmically ripples around the two spikes, greedily milking them.   
His own spike shoots a large bow transfluid.   
But the most remarkable thing, however was, Megatron in his delirium amazed noted, that his valve also squirted an impressive ark of wet fluids.   
The other, not able to withstand such a sight could no longer resist and soaked his body with their fluids. In him and on him.  
He felt as his conscious slowly slips away, but it was no matter, he was floating on a wave of euphoria.

 

Megatron groggily slid out of sleep and the memory of the past incidents came back. He opened the optics and looked down, he was dry and clean. No trace of trans fluid or abrasion offered by others. Had it all just a dream? An activated pad shone on the table next to the bed before him. Curious, he took it. He could not remember going to sleep to have had a night reading matter.

He read the notes and grew stiff, throws them through the room as if he had burned himself. With a rattle it fell to the ground.

The note:   
Happy Creation Day, Lord Megatron, we hope you have enjoyed your gift.  
… We have it definitely ….  
Who would have thought you were such a good sub….


End file.
